narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hives of the Kamizuru Clan
Less commonly known as the Twelve Hives (Romaji: Juunihachisu; Kanji: 十二蜂巣) and as Horagakure no Sato (Kanji: 洞隠れの里; English: Villages Hidden Within the Caves), the Hives of the Kamizuru Clan (Romaji: Kamizuru Ichizoku no Hachisu; Kanji: 上水流族の蜂巣) are the member states of a nomadic society of shinobi whom are lead by the Kamizuru Clan. Each of their citizenry firmly believe themselves to be the sole-surviving adherents to the Will of Stone. As a direct result of having such a belief, they have made a habit of self-proclaiming themselves as the spiritual successors of the "former" Iwagakure no Sato that had managed to uplift the "former" Land of Earth to the status of being a Great Shinobi Country. Contrary to popular belief, the Hives do not seek to replace Iwagakure. In stark contrast to the aforementioned belief; the Hives actually seek to reinvigorate Iwagakure by subverting Yulryeo's military occupation of the Land of Earth, non-violently regulating the debilitative influence of Kurozome by thoroughly reintroducing the concept of having stubborn pride in one's Will of Stone, routing the Black Crown from the entirety of the Land of Earth through the utilization of an unrelenting counter-terrorism strategy called genocide, and reclaiming possession of Son Goku and Kokuou. History ''Founding'' The founding of the Hives is directly connected to the history of the Kamizuru Clan. Though there may not be so much as a single historical record to prove it; the Kamizuru Clan is popularly believed to have been the clan of Ishikawa, the First Tsuchikage himself. At some point in time, the Kamizuru Clan would attempt to serve as the vanguard of an Iwagakure invasion of Konohagakure. Unfortunately for the Kamizuru Clan, it would suffer an utterly one-sided defeat at the hands of the Aburame Clan. Disgraced by their failure, the Kamizuru Clan would fall out of the favor of Iwagakure's other military personnel and even its citizenry. In hopes of reclaiming its status as one of Iwagakure's most powerful clans, the Kamizuru Clan would endeavor to improve upon its hiden. From generation to generation, ALL of the membership of the Kamizuru Clan would inherit this desire for improvement as their Will of Stone. Eventually, some time after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Subako Kamizuru would come to harbor the Will of Stone of the Kamizuru Clan as well. In hopes of claiming some of the First Tsuchikage's jutsu for the Kamizuru Clan, Subako hired a man named Oshiishi to assist her in stealing Ishikawa's Scroll from a missing-nin whom was looking to sell Ishikawa's Scroll for nothing but mere profit. While Oshiishi and Subako made their preparations for their oncoming battle with the missing-nin, small talk would reveal to Oshiishi that Subako was a member of the Kamizuru Clan and that she sought to retrieve Ishikawa's Scroll as a means of bringing about the revival of the Kamizuru Clan. When questioned about why she would go through so much trouble to revive a long-dead clan, Subako explained the Will of Stone to Oshiishi. Because Oshiishi had been raised within an Iwagakure that had abandoned Ninjutsu in favor of Kurozume, Oshiishi couldn't help but to be enamored by the very idea of the Will of Stone. Unfortunately, during Oshiishi and her battle with the missing-nin, Subako would be killed. In spite of the fact that doing so would result in him not receiving any sort of compensation for all of his work, Oshiishi refused the missing-nin's offer of at a partnership before proceeding to avenge Subako's death by slaying the missing-nin during a most epic duel-to-the-death. Oshiishi would then promise to make Subako's dream a reality in her place, inheriting Subako's Will of Stone as a result of doing so. Through the study of Ishikawa's Scroll, Oshiishi managed to hone himself to the level of an S-Rank Shinobi. Afterward; Oshiishi would embark on a journey to re-establish the Kamizuru Clan, renaming himself Oshiishi Kamizuru as he did so. Oshiishi sought out the scattered clansmen of the Kamizuru Clan and utilized his supreme prowess as a shinobi to impress them into becoming his devoted followers. Oshiishi would lead this Second Coming of the Kamizuru Clan into becoming a mercenaries that many of the lesser nations deemed to be more than worthy of hire. Eventually, the Kamizuru Clan would procure a status similar to that of Akatsuki during their days as simple mercenaries. It was at this point that Oshiishi Kamizuru would set his eyes upon his hometown, Iwagakure no Sato. Feeling that it was the DUTY of the Kamizuru Clan to reinvigorate the village that one of its most prominent members had founded so long ago, Oshiishi changed the Kamizuru Clan's agenda from the restoration of itself to the restoration of Iwagakure no Sato. With this in mind, Oshiishi begun to recruit many of the few Iwagakure citizens that were still willing to become shinobi and those Iwagakure shinobi whom had resorted to becoming either freelance mercenaries or criminals such as brigands or pirates. In order to prevent his ever-growing number of followers from drawing the wrong sort of attention, Oshiishi decided to divide his followers into twelve groups that he just couldn't help but to refer to as hives. Each of the Twelve Hives would be lead by either a King Bee (Romaji: Kokuoubachi; Kanji: 国王蜂) or a Queen Bee (Romaji: Johubachi; Kanji: 女王蜂). And all of the King/Queen Bees would be lead by either an Emperor Bee (Romaji: Kouteibachi; Kanji: 皇帝蜂) or an Empress Bee (Romaji: Joteibachi; Kanji: 女帝蜂). Thus was the founding of the Hives of the Kamizuru Clan. ''Hives As previously stated, there a total of twelve hives. Each of those twelve hives are named after a single member of the Chinese Zodiac. Also, it should be noted that each hive has started a tradition of bestowing a particular name onto the very strongest member of its community. Said name is based on the name of the Heavenly General of Yakushi Buddha that is associated with the zodiac animal that the hive is named after. Altogether, the ones who bear those names are world-renowned as the '''Twelve Divine Generals of the Kamizuru Clan' (Romaji: Kamizuru Ichizoku no Juunijinshou; Kanji: 上水流一族の十二神将). The names of the hives and the name that has been bestowed onto those hives strongest are: # Hive of the Rat (Romaji: Ne no Hachisu; Kanji: 子の蜂巣) - Kubira # Hive of the Ox (Romaji: Ushi no Hachisu; Kanji: 丑の蜂巣) - Basara # Hive of the Tiger (Romaji: Tora no Hachisu; Kanji: 寅の蜂巣) - Mekira # Hive of the Hare (Romaji: U no Hachisu; Kanji: 卯の蜂巣) - Anchira # Hive of the Dragon (Romaji: Tatsu no Hachisu; Kanji: 辰の蜂巣) - Anira # Hive of the Serpent (Romaji: Mi no Hachisu; Kanji: 巳の蜂巣) - Sanchira # Hive of the Horse (Romaji: Uma no Hachisu; Kanji: 午の蜂巣) - Indara/Indatsura # Hive of the Ram (Romaji: Hitsuji no Hachisu; Kanji: 未の蜂巣) - Haira # Hive of the Monkey (Romaji: Saru no Hachisu; Kanji: 申の蜂巣) - Makora/Makura # Hive of the Bird (Romaji: Tori no Hachisu; Kanji: 酉の蜂巣) - Shindara/Kimnara # Hive of the Dog (Romaji: Inu no Hachisu; Kanji: 戌の蜂巣) - Shotora # Hive of the Boar (Romaji: I no Hachisu; Kanji: 亥の蜂巣) - Bikara/Bikyara Hive of the Rat Hive of the Ox Hive of the Tiger Hive of the Hare Hive of the Dragon Hive of the Serpent Hive of the Horse Hive of the Ram Hive of the Monkey Hive of the Bird Hive of the Dog Hive of the Boar Hive of the Cat The Hive of the Cat (Romaji: Neko no Hachisu; Kanji: 猫の蜂巣) is an unofficial name for freelance members. Trivia Applications *Approved:Canon Clan and Fanon Village Application|Kamizuru Clan|Hives of the Kamizuru Clan Category:Fanon Canon Rebirth Category:Villages Category:Ninja Village Category:Fanon Villages Category:Powerhouse411